


Dream Pharmacy

by sunshine_bluez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, background haechan pining for mark, good fluffy times, i mean who doesn't, jaemin thinks jeno is really good looking, jaemin tries to be smooth, pharmacy AU, the dreamies all work in a pharmacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_bluez/pseuds/sunshine_bluez
Summary: Jaemin enjoys his work at the pharmacy surrounded by his best friends. He just wasn't expecting to meet a cute boy.





	Dream Pharmacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this cute scenario ~

“I’m huuunngry,” Haechan whined out, flopping down into his swivel chair. 

“Me too!” Renjun chimed.

“Alright alright, I’ll go get some breakfast.” Mark sighed, rolling his eyes. Five cheers greeted his ears. “What do you guys want?”

“Pancakes!” Chenle exclaimed. 

“Pancakes sounds good.” Jisung agreed.

“You’re just an intern, your opinion doesn’t count.” Renjun sassed playfully, earning a halfhearted glare from the small boy. “But yeah, I’m down for pancakes.”

“What about you Jaemin?” Mark asked, as the others bickered. 

Jaemin smiled at him gratefully. Mark understood him on a different level, one that involved a lot of fond exasperation as the ‘co-parents’ of Dream Pharmacy as the rest of the boys liked to call them. Platonic co-parents of course. Haechan had asked Jaemin to make sure. Instead of replying directly, he just raised his eyebrow and waved him off, saying ‘you’re green to go!’ to which Haechan had spluttered and indignantly said ‘that’s not what I asked!’ Jaemin had snorted because really? The boy thinks he’s so sly, but Jaemin could see right through it.

“Could you get me a waffle? With fruit. And honey.” Jaemin added.

“Gosh you’re so healthy Jaemin,” Haechan commented.

“How else do you think I have such nice skin?” Jaemin retorted.

Haechan chose to ignore him and faced Mark instead. “Could you get me chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Of course Haechan,” Mark smiled softly at the boy, making him blush.

“Aaannd that’s my cue to leave!” Jaemin announced, getting up from his chair and making his way to the front desk, which was unsurprisingly unmanned. 

“Jisung, your job as an intern is supposed to be here at the front desk,” Jaemin chided. “Chenle, you need to stop distracting the boy from his job.”

Both boys looked up from the computer they were huddled around. “Sorry Jaemin,” they chorused in unison, before returning their gaze to the computer. Jaemin rolled his eyes and sighed, letting the boys be for now. 

“I’ll be right back!” Mark called out as he jogged out the door, mounting his bike and cycling away.

The pharmacy quickly fell into a faint and familiar hum as Renjun and Haechan stocked up the medicine in the back, and Chenle and Jisung were doing…whatever they were doing. Jaemin shuffled through the papers on the front desk, sorting through old receipts that he should really throw away, a few coffee-stained papers that recorded the most recent shipment of medicine, and a notepad that was scribbled with various phone numbers and doodles. 

Once Jaemin deemed the desk clean, he stood up and perused the shelved walls, opening the glass display cases of medicine to rearrange the bottles neatly. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t hear the bell chime, signaling a customer had walked in. Jaemin was humming under his breath and briefly registered what sounded like a person talking, but brushed it aside as Chenle and Jisung chattering to each other. But that doesn’t make sense because it didn’t really sound like them exactly –

“-uh, excuse me?” the voice tentatively asked, making Jaemin swivel around. “Sorry, I just wanted to know if you have medicine for arthritis?”

Jaemin was already caught off guard by the customer’s presence, but was even more thrown off course when he saw it was boy. A handsome boy to be exact. Truthfully, it was more accurate to describe him as a greek god. The boy, no, man, seemed to be about his age, with soft honey blond hair and equally soft brown eyes, and skin so nice that it rivaled his own. 

“I-uh,” Jaemin helpfully stuttered. ‘Jesus Christ, get it together Jaemin, it’s not like you haven’t seen a beautiful man before,’ he scolded himself. But he guesses that seeing beautiful men in advertisements doesn’t exactly count.

“Yeah, we do. Follow me, it’s over here.” Jaemin offered, breezing by him to stride over to the cabinets near Chenle and Jisung. The two boys had taken notice of their customer as well, raising an eyebrow and looking at Jaemin. It wasn’t everyday that they saw a new face, let alone one as handsome as this man’s. 

Dream Pharmacy was located across the street from a senior center, and their main customers were the old men and women that resided there. Mostly old ladies, since they seemed to make it a habit of dropping by each week to fetch some medicine while cooing and fawning over the boys. ‘Such a nice pharmacy we have here with such nice looking young men,’ they would always say, smiling and patting their arms. Don’t get them wrong, the boys loved having the old ladies dote on them, but it did get a bit monotonous having the same customers. Occasionally they saw some strangers, but it was rare. The boys now knew most – if not all – the residents that lived in the neighboring blocks. 

“So, we have these two brands here. This one is more for slowing down the effects of arthritis, while this one is more for pain relief.” Jaemin handed both bottles to the man to inspect.

“I’ll take the pain relief one,” the man answered after a moment of deliberation. Jaemin nodded and swiftly put the other bottle back. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, is this for you? You seem awfully young to have arthritis already.” Jaemin commented, grabbing the bottle from his hand.

“It’s for my grandma,” he explained. “She lives in the apartment complexes nearby.”

“Oh? What’s her name? I might know her since a lot of the grandmas who live nearby frequent this pharmacy.”

“Jiwoo. Jiwoo Lee.”

Jaemin hummed, tapping his lip with his finger. “Jiwoo…Jiwoo…oh!” he snapped, suddenly remembering. He did remember her, she came maybe once a month, and would often tell the boys about her grandson, how he was their age, and lived thirty minutes away but didn’t visit her often. She would often boast about how handsome he was, and one day Renjun had told her to send him over someday, so they could judge and see just how handsome he was exactly. Turns out, she was right. If anything, she was understating his beauty.

“So you’re the grandson. Lee Jeno.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded anyway. 

“You know, you should visit her more often. She would always tell us how you never came over often…among other things.”

“I’ve been busy the past few months with work,” Jeno lamented. “And what other things?” he asked, lips quirking up. He was leaning across the counter, chin in hand. Jaemin’s breath hitched at the close proximity.

“Hmm…perhaps if you visited more, you would find out.”

“Visited you, or visited her?” 

“Who said it was one or the other?” Jaemin quipped back, smiling.

Jeno merely smiled back widely, eyes crinkling into cute crescents that nearly knocked Jaemin off his feet.

“I’ll just – uh, ring this up.” Jaemin mumbled, ducking his head and navigating his computer screen to ring him up. His hand hovered above the button that would print out his receipt. Jaemin hesitated because he didn’t want to see Jeno go. He liked him, and didn’t want their interaction to end here. And he had said he was busy with work so who knew when he would come back? And Jaemin wasn’t brave enough to outright ask for his number. He preferably wanted to ask the man if he could take photos of his god-like face to hang on his wall, but alas.

“Uhm…” Jaemin mumbled instead.

“Hm?”

“Oh, uh – the computer seems to be glitching…are you in a hurry?” 

“Uh, no I’m not in a hurry. Could I pick it up later? Perhaps after noon? I have a couple more errands that she wants me to run.”

“Yes yes, of course!” said Jaemin. 

“Alright, I’ll see you later then!” Jeno called out, giving a little wave before turning and heading out the door.

“See you…” Jaemin trailed off as he watched Jeno walk out.

“So…the computer is glitching huh?” Haechan smirked, draping an arm around Jaemin’s shoulders.

“Shut up,” Jaemin muttered, biting his lip.

Mark burst in at that moment, cutting off any retort that Haechan could’ve made and any teasing from Chenle or Jisung.

“Pancakes!” they crowed, crowding around Mark.

 

Jaemin was in the back with Renjun folding and cutting flyers. Monotonous work really, especially with the both of them being diligent workers that didn’t talk much while they worked. This type of work always ended up in their laps because the others could never finish it efficiently, constantly talking and being distracted. 

Renjun and Jaemin worked quickly in companionable silence, and Jaemin soon found his thoughts wandering. About what he was going to make for dinner, how he needed to go and buy some soy sauce and vinegar, and how the bell just tinkled signaling a new customer, and wow why did their voice sound familiar?

“Hi, I’m here to pick up medicine I bought earlier this morning. But the computer wasn’t working?”

“Oh really? The computer has been working though…” Mark commented, scratching his chin confusedly.

Jaemin’s eyes widened as he realized it was Jeno. He pushed himself up from the table, causing the chair to screech back in his haste. 

“Hey Mark, I got this,” Jaemin huffed out, stumbling into the front room. 

“Oh-uh alright. If you say so,” Mark stuttered confusedly. 

Jaemin and Mark switched places at the front desk, Jaemin flashing a bright smile at Jeno while Haechan tugged Mark into the back room. Jeno smiled amusedly at Jaemin, leaning against the counter and resting his chin on his hand. The scene felt oddly familiar to Jaemin, and he relished it.

Jaemin ducked his head and scanned his items, fingers deftly navigating the computer screen. He could hear Haechan whisper yelling at Mark in the back and updating him on the “broken computer” situation and Mark replying with an “oohhh”.

“Hm, lucky me.” 

“What?” Jaemin blinked at Jeno.

Jeno huffed out a laugh. “Good thing the computer is working now,” he explained.

“Oh…yeah.” Jaemin replied weakly.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I need one more prescription.” Jeno started. Jaemin paused as he was bagging the medicine. “My life has been getting a bit monotonous, and I think I’ve been missing out on quite a bit of…happiness ya know?”

“Oh I see,” Jaemin sympathized. “I can recommend you some anti-depressants? But you should definitely go see a doctor first-“

“I actually had something else in mind.”

Jaemin furrowed his brow.

“Or rather, someone else…I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.”

Jaemin blinked at Jeno, not quite comprehending. But when he finally understood, his body suddenly felt weightless.

He covered his mouth in excitement and disbelief as Jeno smiled at him, eyes crinkling. “I-uhm, oh my goodness yes!” Jaemin managed to get out. Jaemin’s heart was swooping with the amount of love and adoration he already felt towards the man, but Haechan, who came bursting in, put their little smiling and staring moment on hold.

“Ooookay Jaemin you can go ahead and get off early, go romp around with your new boy!” Haechan exclaimed, pushing Jaemin out from behind the desk and ushering the two of them outside.

Haechan slammed the door shut behind them and cheerily waved before turning to give Mark a thumbs up. Jeno laughed as Jaemin stared at the door flabbergasted. 

“Oh shoot, the medicine is inside…” Jeno realized.

“It’s okay, you can just come tomorrow and pick them up.” Jaemin smiled.

Jeno smiled in return. “And pick you up.”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “Planning date number two already?”

“I may or may not have a very good feeling about this. About us.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally made up the name of Jeno's grandma because I couldn't find it online lol.   
> BRB as I go fetch some medicine for my aching heart (i love these boys too damn much)


End file.
